Day 1: 4:00pm-5:00pm/India
| author = Priya Pinto & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Rensil D'Silva }} Roshan searches for Veer Singh Rathod, who meets a girl in distress at a pub. Kiran and Trisha Rathod try to get to safety. Jai Singh Rathod sets up a sting on Bala Ravindran with Pooja Bharadwaj, but things go wrong. Episode guide Terrorists tried to kill the future PM of India. They are still a threat to my wife and daughter. My professional and personal lives have become entangled. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And this is the longest day of my life. ''24'' recap * Pooja Bharadwaj tells Aditya Singhania that the third assassin is her boyfriend. * Jai plans to get Bala by using Pooja. He explains that he wants her to meet with Bala and get information from him. * The assassin sent by Raja attacks Trisha and Kiran in the safehouse. Their car swerves off the road. * Meanwhile, the ATU agent who was sent to get Veer gets murdered. The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm. Events occur in real time. 04:01:34 investigates the crash]] Gajavathanan approaches the crashed car, seeing Trisha and Kiran's still bodies lying out of the vehicle along with Nakul's corpse. He calls Raja, telling him that the women are dead, and Raja instructs him to leave immediately. As he hangs up, he is shot through the chest by Kiran. leads the recruits on a hike]] Veer Singh Rathod is on a training run with other army recruits, and is being lectured by Major Rajput. The Major instructs Avinash to take Rehan back to the medical bay due to a leg injury, and gives the rest of the group 2 hours off to go into town. At the academy, Roshan drives to the gate and identifies himself as Ronak Tiwari to the guards. He is let through in order to pick up Veer Singh Rathod. and Nikita arrive]] Jai and Nikita exit a lift at Aditya's hotel, and meet with agent Bhagwat, who explains that the floor has been secured. Nikita goes to help Pooja get ready, and Jai instructs his men to cover every inch of Bala's room with cameras. Colonel Ajmera calls Major Rajput and tells him Veer needs to return to immediately. Rajput explains Veer has two hours off, but will be back before curfew. Roshan meets officer Nikhil Sanghma and asks where Veer is. He is told that the cadets have gone trekking, and he should wait for them to return. flags down a car]] Kiran pulls her mother from the crashed car and sees if she is alright. They make their way to the road, but Trisha is light headed and has trouble walking, so sits down by a tree. Kiran flags down a car, but the driver ignores her and drives away. At the hotel, Nikita tells Pooja to act normally, but she is worried about him touching her. Nikita says she only has to be with him for 5 minutes, and assures her that she is not stupid for making a mistake with Bala. Aditya enters, telling Pooja that she doesn't have to go through with the sting operation. She is resolute, and Aditya speaks to Jai outside. warns Jai to keep Pooja safe]] He reminds Jai that he asked him to keep Pooja safe, and Jai reassures him that she will be. He then explains that if they simply arrest Bala, his associates will find another way to carry out their plan. Aditya asks if he is on a personal vendetta, but Jai explains he is simply doing his duty. Aditya says he has known Pooja since childhood, and he will Jai responsible for anything that happens to her. At Sambhaji Park, a reporter explains that the Singhania family are coming to pay their respects to Pratap Singhania, but it is unclear whether Aditya will be there after the attack earlier today. The cheering crowds shout out their love for the incoming Prime Minister. orders Tej to keep Jai in the dark]] Tejpal Singh makes his way to Gill's office and tells him that he cannot reach any of the agents at the safehouse. Gill orders him to send someone to investigate, but not to tell Jai, to avoid distracting him from his operation. Tej reluctantly agrees. Jai briefs a team ready to storm the hotel room on his command. Nikita expresses doubt about the plan, and Pooja's ability to handle the situation, but Jai is convinced she will be safe. finds out Veer's location]] At the academy, Rehan returns and tells Sanghma they completed the trek but the other cadets went to celebrate. Roshan asks where they went, and Rehan tells him it is probably the Root Lounge. Roshan tells Sanghma he will pick Veer up from the pub. Veer enters the Root Lounge and orders four drinks. At ATU, Tej instructs Siddharth to investigate the Madh Island safehouse. In the forest, Kiran wakes up her mother and says they have to leave, but Trisha is too weak to move. Raja calls Bala Ravindran and tells him not to make his mission personal, as emotions will make him careless. Bala reassures him, saying that the necklace bomb is ready to give to Pooja, and she doesn't suspect anything. briefs Pooja]] Jai goes through the plan with Pooja again, explaining that the room is full of cameras so they can see and hear everything. He gives her the tracking device and tells her to put it in Bala's wallet, after which he will call her and give her an excuse to leave. He also says that if she senses danger, she should say "I'm felling unwell" and he will send in a team of men. 04:22:15...04:22:16...04:22:17...04:22:18... 04:29:15 Veer tells his friends he is planning to join his father's academy soon. The waiter brings their colas over, and they say in five years they will be able to drink legally. They dismiss the idea of drinking now, as Major Rana will severely punish them as he did to Abhishek. As they drink, he notices a woman at the bar being watched by a man. He goes over and asks if she is ok, and she tells him she has been followed for a while, so he says she can sit with his friends until her brother can pick her up. Raja calls Roshan and asks if Veer has been picked up yet. Roshan says he is still looking, and will find him in the next half hour. introduces Simran to his friends]] Veer convinces Simran to come over to his table, and he introduces her to Ankit, Rizwan and Gautam. They flirt with her, and Veer tells them to relax. Simran looks back at her stalker, who is still watching. At the hotel, Nikita and Jai watch the cameras, and Jai asks if she is alright, as she seems to be hiding something from him. She avoids his question, but he insists, so she explains that Trisha found out about their relationship during the debrief. Bhagwat then calls to inform them that Bala has arrived. Vikrant Maurya calls Raja and warns him that security is tight at the rally, threatening to cancel their deal if the second hit fails. asks why Pooja is tense]] Bala arrives at his room, watched by Jai, who informs Pooja that his wallet is in his jacket. She leaves the lift and knocks on his door, and he invites her inside. Jai watches as they kiss, and Bala asks why she is tense. She tells him she is tired, then grimaces as he kisses her again. He asks whether Aditya will be at the rally, and she questions his interest in the PM. She then asks him for a drink, and while he is gone she grabs his wallet. She drops the tracker, and just before Bala re-enters she stashes the wallet and tracker in her jacket. watches the encounter]] They drink to their future, and he embraces her again. Nikita worries that he will feel the wallet, but she tells him she is hungry and asks for some food. He leaves to get a menu, and she replaces the wallet in his jacket with the tracker. Jai instructs his men to clear the corridors. Bala returns, and she asks for a chicken sandwich. He then presents her with a present of the pearl necklace, fixing it on her neck. Jai recognises the jewelry as an LTFE bomb, as Bala tells Pooja he wishes to start a family with her. gets a knife to stab Bala]] Jai places a call to Pooja, but she doesn't pick up. Bala encourages her to answer, but she shuts the device off. She asks what he was saying, and Bala expresses his desire to marry her. Nikita realises something is wrong, just before Pooja grabs a knife and stabs him in the stomach. The ATU team rush to the room, headed by Jai, and attempt to stabilise Bala. They call for medics, as Jai looks at Pooja, horrified. She cries in the corner of the room. 04:48:05...04:48:06...04:48:07...04:48:08... 04:55:15 removes the explosive necklace]] Nikita tells Jai that Prasad from the bomb squad has arrived, and shows him into the room. Prasad carefully removes the necklace from Pooja's neck and explains that it is made from RDX, which would kill anyone within 10 meters if detonated. Upstairs, Prithvi tells Aditya they need to leave for the rally, but Aditya is waiting for Jai's call. A staff member then enters and tells Aditya that Pooja was attacked. Mahinder Gill receives a call from Jai, who tells him Bala has a 50-50 chance of survival. Aditya storms in asking what happened, and Jai explains Pooja is safe but in custody, as she stabbed Bala. Aditya storms off, so Jai hangs up on Gill and follows him. discovers Bala's phone]] Aditya tells Pooja he will help her, and grows angry when Jai tries to intervene. However, Jai hears a phone ringing and they find it is Bala's. Nikita says they have to act quickly or whoever is calling will get suspicious. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania (credit only) * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat * Nikunj Malik as Simran Uncredited * Aditya Banerjee as Rehan * Kevin Kumar as Nikhil Sanghma * Shireen Mirza as news reporter * Sunil Palwal as Siddharth Sharma * Anup Sharma as Agent Nakul (corpse only) * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Kiran manages to kill the assassin that attacked them at the safe house. The scenes of her and Trisha are all new, with the original episode seeing them separated and Teri having amnesia. ** All the scenes of Roshan looking for Veer at the military academy are new, although the Roshan scenes echo the Jovan Myovic scenes from the original episode and Veer's storyline in the pub is based on Kim Bauer and Rick Allen's storyline from the original. ** The plot of Bala's to use Pooja as a human bomb with the necklace is new. ** The scenes at the rally, and Aditya's uncertain attendance, are new. ** The original episode had Jack answering the ringing phone at the end, whereas that is delayed until the next episode for this version. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation) Day 117 117